


Damn Liars

by Smercy



Category: Brick (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smercy/pseuds/Smercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Brendan's hands took possession of her wrist as she passed him by. There was a hard tension in it. Maybe he wanted to have her on the asphalt; maybe she wanted to let him. Laura pulled a chapstick from her purse and set a look on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Liars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evewithanapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/gifts).



Laura got out of jail on the exact day she turned eighteen and a half. She'd been pretty and rich, so the judge had gone easy on her, and it was very unlikely that her record would be blemished.

The sky above her head seemed so wide open that it was almost a vacuum. The air was too crisp, and cigarettes on the outside didn't taste right.

Brendan was waiting for her outside the jail with scuffed shoes and a leather jacket. He didn't say anything, just watched her. He had a shiner, but his whole face had a bruised look about it. Laura hadn't expected him to stick around after high school. Really, she wished for her wardrobe and a manicure before having to deal with him.

He was so skinny and raw-looking, she couldn't pull her eyes away. Running the trade was scrubbing the flesh from him. Brendan looked hungry. Laura had already said her piece to him, so she got her heels to move her out of the lot and to her car. She was headed for some ice cream, first thing, and a proper bath was after that.

One of Brendan's hands took possession of her wrist as she passed him by. There was a hard tension in it. Maybe he wanted to fuck her on the asphalt; maybe she wanted to let him. Laura pulled a chapstick from her purse and set a look on him.

"I think you should get in the car," he said. His voice had a new power in it, sounded like he was rarely opposed. There were few things that Laura disliked more than not knowing the background on her situation; but she still knew the way to bite her lip and make his gut clench. Laura followed his hand into the back of the car, carefully avoiding her reflection in the rearview. She needed a fucking haircut.

She was slightly unsettled by the lack of jail's familiar apathy, and Brendan hadn't let go of her wrist. Laura hid the emotion from her face and set her eyes on the scenery. Her purse had a knife hidden in a secret pocket, just in case her wrath became unbearable. Laura was so angry that it put an ache in her veins, and she wanted to punch out his other eye.

Jail hadn't beaten her spirit, it had forged it. Brendan slowly trailed his fingers from her wrist to her collarbone and rested one hand on her neck, as if to choke her. He looked slightly repulsed, but his hair was clean, so she didn't mind kissing him.

He tasted like cinnamon candies.

Brendan had her against the window like he had a score to settle, and the glass was cool on her neck, and his mouth felt like the first time she'd sampled a rock, heavy and drugging. He pushed against her like gravity was too hard, nipping at her neck and hands all at her jaw. Laura remembered just how good he had been the last time, even with his distracted crying.

She didn't have it in her to miss his old weak spots as he unbuckled her seat belt and set her on his lap. It was a good time, Laura'd missed boys to the point of tears, loved the familiar burn of stubble on her lips.

The car pulled over right outside the town limits, close enough that she could see the sign. Brendan grabbed her by the scruff of the neck, so rough that it got her gut twisting. "Get the fuck out of my town, Laura."

Laura reapplied her chapstick and raised an eyebrow. "You are too damn dangerous. I can't have you around."

Well, Laura had burned bridges before, and she knew weakness when she saw it. His eyes were simply too fond of the sight of her.

Turning on a heel, Laura shrugged and began strolling in the other direction. After all, it wasn't like she'd never see him again. Next time, Laura would be able to dress her part.


End file.
